Heat dissipating devices for computer CPUs are known to those having ordinary skill in personal computer field. Most of the CPU heating dissipating devices are in the form of heat sink, namely a block or plate made of high heat conductivity material, such as aluminum or aluminum alloy, with fins formed thereon to be attached to and thus in heat transfer contact engagement with a top surface of the CPU. Heat generated during the operation of the CPU is then conducted to the heat sink and then removed by convection to environment. An disadvantage of heat sink of this type is its low heat removal rate.
To increase heat removal rate, it has been proposed to add a fan to the heat sink to cause force convection through the fins of the heat sink. This does increase the heat removal rate of the computer CPU. A problem associated with the use of fan is the space that the fan has to take. This is particularly serious for minimized personal computers, such as notebook computers, because the notebook computers have a very limited interior space to accommodate such a fan. Further, the operation of the fan consumes electrical energy and this is also a big problem in notebook computers for the notebook computers are usually powered by battery sets which usually have only a limited power supply.
To overcome such problems, it is therefore desirable to provide a device for removing heat generated during the operation of a computer CPU, particularly a notebook computer or a palm top computer, and meanwhile to provide a protection to the CPU of the notebook computer which is in general a TCP packing CPU rather than PGA (pin grid array) packing CPU used in regular size personal computers.